


A Question

by youngwolf



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, it's just really quick and really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngwolf/pseuds/youngwolf
Summary: a little moment shared between "friends".
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	A Question

After everything that had happened, living normally…or as close to that as a fire lord could get, felt unnatural. The palace felt almost eerie when Zuko was alone, especially left alone in his room. Even the turtleduck pond felt _wrong_. Nothing was the same anymore and it was hard to find comfort in what was once his home.

Every so often, it all got to be too much and he’d slip away. Most of his friends had gone where they were now needed, leaving Zuko surrounded by more unfamiliar faces…but Sokka had stayed to help mend relations with the Water Tribes. Zuko took comfort in having someone who understood near. 

On these nights, Sokka would join him. A little fire, a tent, and the familiar hard ground rather than the fluffy beds of the palace…it brought an odd comfort to both the boys. It felt right to be sat across from one another, talking over the crackling fire, faces lit with the shifting orange glow.

Tonight, it was warm and Sokka had spread his blanket out next to the fire, stretched out and gazing at the stars as Zuko rambled on about the meeting he’d attended today and a particularly _difficult_ advisor. Despite Sokka hardly acknowledging him, Zuko knew he was listening. When Zuko finished speaking, a silence fell over them for a moment. It was comfortable and Zuko moved, laying next to Sokka.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked.

Sokka hummed, making a face of mock deep thought. “Thinking about what Toph would’ve done to that advisor if she’d been there,” he said with a laugh. “Bet that meeting would’ve been half as long.”

Zuko laughed with him, rolling over and resting his weight on his elbows. Sokka raised a brow, asking, “What? You going to the tent already?”

“I should, it’s late.” Zuko sighed. “We’ve been out here for hours and there’s still an early meeting tomorrow.”

Sokka just laughed, mimicking Zuko and rolling over to face Zuko. “I guess so.” Even though he had agreed, Sokka didn’t move to get up and neither had Zuko. It was quiet for a moment.

“Can I…kiss you?” Zuko broke the silence, the phrase slow and hesitant.

Sokka was surprised. He felt like he’d expected it, but at the same time, he didn’t. Rather than trusting his voice to answer, he gave a short nod and closed the space between him. It was a short and sweet kiss, but still managed to leave both boys blushing.

“We should get some sleep,” Sokka said softly and this time, they did get up and go into their separate tents for the night.


End file.
